The present invention relates to a manometer device, and more particularly to a manameter which can be connected with fluid drivers, such as, air compressor, pump, etc. and which can determine the pressure in the space to be measured. When the pressure in the space to be measured reaches the setting value, it causes the circuit of the power supply to open to cut-off the electrical circuit of the fluid driver.
The manometer has a wide range of uses, for example, it is required by various chemical factories, manufacturing factories, assembly plants, etc. The known manometers are used solely to measure the pressures of fluids, they are unable to be connected to act with the controller of a power supply and fluid drivers such as air compressors or pumps. Under such circumstances, while the pressure in the space to be measured, exceeded the setting value, the fluid drivers, etc. are still in operation, resulting in the pressure in the space to be measured exceeding the setting value. Meanwhile, the structure of the known manometer is extremely complicated, causing trouble and increasing the cost of the manometer.